


Steve and Danny's Big Adventure

by logans_girl2001



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logans_girl2001/pseuds/logans_girl2001
Summary: Steve wants to take Danny into the jungle to prove to him that camping can be fun.





	Steve and Danny's Big Adventure

"No." Danny tries to close the door on me but I just shoulder my way inside.

"C'mon, Danno. It'll be fun." I give him my best 'Trust me, I'm a Navy SEAL' smile.

One brow climbs his forehead. "Oh, really? Would that be fun as in you falling off a cliff and breaking your arm? Or fun as in me getting shot by a crazed madman looking for his lost stolen diamonds?"

I put on my best pout, the one he can't resist. Usually. "C'mon, Danno." I pluck at his shirt. "I'll do anything you want."

He licks at his lower lip. " _Any_ thing?" I nod. He scratches the back of his neck and frowns, obviously thinking about my promise. "Without protest or trying to get me back later?"

"Yes, Danny. Let me show you how much fun camping can be." I can see his resolve crumbling and press my advantage. "I know a spot where we're almost guaranteed complete and total privacy. We can walk around the campsite _naked_."

"Right. Because there's nothing I want more than a case of Poison Ivy or Poison Oak on my nether regions. That _so_ does not make for sexy fun times, Steven."

"Okay, fine. No nakedness outside the tent. But that squashes some of my plans."

Danny rolls his eyes. "When are you planning on this little trip of yours?"

I chew the inside of my cheek. "Now?"

"Now-?" He splutters. "And what if I have Gracie this weekend?"

"Do you?" I know he doesn't. He used to get her every weekend but after he chose me over Rachel last year, she had it changed to every other weekend.

He stares blankly at me for a moment before grumbling, "You know I don't."

"Excellent." I bounce on my toes. "There's nothing stopping us."

"Except my _really_ not wanting to go," he says to my back as I step around him, headed for his bedroom.

"It'll be fun!" I turn at the door to his room too quickly for him to avoid colliding with me.

"So you keep saying."

Wrapping my arm around his waist I tug him closer. "And it keeps being true."

"Says you." He leans forward and nips my chin.

My breath hitches in my throat. I know what he's trying to do. While I can't allow him to succeed, that doesn't mean I can't indulge a bit; take the edge off, as they say. Turning the doorknob, I push open the door, keeping my arm around his waist and walk backward into the room and over to the bed. "That I do." When the backs of my knees hit the edge of the mattress, I fall onto it, pulling him down with me and we land with twin grunts.

He sighs deeply, his warm breath washing over my face. "Against my better judgment, I'm gonna go. But-" He holds up one finger. "-I reserve the right to demand to be brought back to civilization, and be obeyed, at any time. Agreed?"

A wide grin stretches my cheeks. "Agreed."

He nods sharply, once. "Now. Before we go…" He slips his hands under the hem of my shirt and slowly trails them up my torso, my shirt catching on his wrists.

With a little bit of wiggling, he gets his knees on the edge of the mattress next to my hips. Pushing my shirt up further than necessary, he leans down to tease my right nipple with the tip of his tongue. "Danny…" When I try to lift my arms to run my fingers through his hair, I find them pinned to the bed by his hands gripping my upper arms.

"I can stop, if you want." He sits back on my knees.

"No. No. Please. Continue."

"So fucking easy," he murmurs, leaning down to lick at my lips.

"Sure am." I let my whole body go limp and let him do what he wants. The years have taught me that the quickest way to get Danny to do what I want is to let him think he's in charge or that things are progressing at his pace.

I open my mouth and Danny's tongue darts in to duel with mine. As always happens when we're alone, sparks soon start flying and before I know it we're naked, writhing against each other until the world breaks apart in a million billion multicolored stars.

When I once again become aware of my surroundings, we've somehow moved further up the bed. Danny's curled against my left side with his head tucked into my armpit and his breath is tickling my ribcage.

"That escalated quickly," he mutters, shifting _that much_ closer until his nose is touching the skin of my side.

"Always does with you."

"Hmph. We don't have to go, ya know."

"It'll be fun."

He huffs out a humorless laugh. "Even you don't believe that anymore."

"Sure I do. It'll-" My voice trails off when he throws his left arm across my lower abdomen. "Aw, who am I kidding? We can have _much_ more fun right here." I roll to my left, cupping his cheek in my hand so I can tilt his head to the perfect angle for me to seal my mouth to his.

And just like that: we're ready for round two.


End file.
